Yes! Precure 5 Returns!
by Cure Jinx
Summary: (Sorry, I also suck at titles XD) Anyways... The legendary Yes! Precure 5 now is onto a new generation! Now with Ine, Shinju, Miki Sakura, and Akiyo, Coco, Natts, Milk, and Syrup most unfold the past, and the future... (I suck at these too XD)


Chiyo: Wait a fluffing second, am I the only one who likes Coco and Natt's voice?! [O.O] Ehehe. Whatever. So... I want you to meet... Miki! One of my best friends, you'll figure her out in a few seconds... SO WHO WANTS TO DO DISCLAIMER?!

*Awkward Silence*

Chiyo: Why ME?! :C Anyways... Precure does NOT belong to me/Cure Jinx BUT I DO own Yes! Precure 5 Returns (Dun't judge the horrid title)... AND my other story... Hai! Precure Magic!... That's about it! BYE BYE, I mean SEE YOU IN MY STORY XD!

* * *

It has been 19 years since the defeat of Eternal and Mushiban, but before that story, you need to know another one. Due to the fact Syrup can travel easily through both worlds, their (As in Coco/Nozomi, Komachi/Natts, Urara/Syrup, and Milk/Karen) relationships never died, but they always preferred Natt's House because of the customers and work. Therefore, Coco, Natsu, Syrup, and Kurumi/Milk were in their human forms.

But everything changed on the day of Komachi's 16th birthday... She wished for the best in her life and in the following hour she got a scholarship, but it was in America. When she told the others, she said she was "happy" but everyone knew that she lying but decided not to say anything because it was her future. Everyone tried staying off the topic but it was hard to, especially in the summer before she went to college. One the last day, she was acting all happy and such, but in the end everyone was holding back tears.

At Natt's House everyone was quiet that it was an undeniable awkward zone. Everyone was sitting and looking blankly at the sweets on the table. In this order; Kurumi, Karen, Komachi, Natts, and Coco, they were on one couch and on the other it was, Urara, Syrup, Rin, and Nozomi. Natts and Komachi avoided each other, Coco and Nozomi were shooting each other facial expressions and mouthing words, Urara was fiddling with her hair. Karen and Kurumi were looking at Komachi who was just staring at the food, Natts was looking thoughtfully at the wall, and Rin was trying to understand what Nozomi and Coco were saying. Then Nozomi nodded.

"HEY! PEOPLE!" She said getting up on the furniture. "WHAT IS THIS?! A FUNERAL OR FAREWELL PARTY?!" Everyone sweatdropped except Nozomi and Coco. Komachi smiled, "Actually, it's time for me to leave so no one do anything." She got up and got her bags, "I'm going, bye!" She turned her back and Natts grabbed her arm. "No it's not, you have 5 hours." Komachi blushed a really bright red.

Nozomi puffed her face, "Do you want to get away from us that fast?!"

Rin sweatdropped. "No she doesn't, she just doesn't want to deal with an emotional breakdown when she leaves us."

Karen nodded, "I have an idea, how about we spend these 3 hours, since she needs to be there 2 hours ahead of time, let's have some fun."

Nozomi nodded, "Hai! KETTEI!"

They had went to an amusement park, the movies, and on a picnic. Komachi even forgot she had to leave, but at the end the truth struck her. When they went back to Natt's House, everything happened so suddenly.

Nozomi had the urgent need to go to the bathroom, Karen forgot to get something from the kitchen for the journey, which Kurumi followed to help, Urara went to get a dress she had bought for Komachi but she couldn't find it, making Syrup help her. Rin went to get the bracelet she had made, and Coco went to check on the loud noise that came from the kitchen; leaving Natts and Komachi alone.

At the so awkward atmosphere Komachi blushed and looked down. Natts noticed and pretended not to, "Are you happy or sad you are leaving?" The question took Komachi by so surprise she said the truth immediately, "Sad."

Natts nodded, "Then why are you going?"

Komachi smiled, "To fulfill my dream."

Natts nodded again, "Then why are you sad?"

Komachi looked down and pretended to be busy with her hands, "Because I'm leaving everyone." She blushed.

Natts took out something from his pocket, "You forgot this at the amusement park and I found and decided to turn it back to you." He took out the key he had given her when they went back to Palmier Kingdom (From YPC5). He gave it to her.

When Komachi looked up she was taken by so much surprise because. Natts. Kissed. Her. Her eyes widened and she turned red. When she was going to ask why he did that, Coco came with Karen and Kurumi behind him.

"Look's like Kurumi saw a beetle and crashed in Karen making the pans fall." He laughed, then he looked at Komachi and Natts and tilted his head confused. Then everyone else came with their gifts and such. Then she left, avoiding eye contact with Natsu. Everyone was sad and shedding tears Natsu looked stiff and didn't cry, Coco and Syrup were confronting the others.

After Komachi left, Natts wasn't really into anything anymore, except books, and more books, and mamedaifuku. This caused the others to worry. Karen wasn't herself either, I mean, Komachi, her best friend, Komachi had left, She was going to leave too, but she had gotten a college in Japan, so she didn't have to go now, but she didn't come to Natt's House anymore. Kurumi was really upset, Karen and Natts weren't themselves, they were 2 out of her 3 best friends. Nozomi was trying to be cheerful and active but with, 3 members really sad and 1 gone she was losing it too. Rin was still focused in sports but she became more independent. So she didn't really hangout in Natt's House, so that only left 4 people; Urara, Nozomi, Syrup and Coco. Nozomi and Urara hanged out a lot. They supported each other for everything, then Urara became famous. She was going to go on tour.

"If you see Komachi in USA tell her we said 'hi'!" Nozomi said crying and smiling. Coco was in his tanuki form and he was in Nozomi's arms.

"~coco?" Coco was getting wet because Nozomi's nonstop tears were dropping on him.

"O-Okay I will!" Urara said letting a few tears go.

Then Coco told Syrup to take her to her work place since it was far.

When Syrup took her to the building he turned to his human form and hugged Urara. "Good Luck."

Urara smiled and took a deep breath, "Uh... Syrup?"

"Hai?" Syrup asked.

"I meant to say this long ago but, but I like you." She blushed and looked down.

This took Syrup by BIG surprise and he nodded. "I-I'm sorry, I can't return those feelings."

Urara looked hurt but smiled. "It's okay." and left without another word leaving Syrup in shock.

With only Kurumi and Nozomi in Natt's House, it was really eerie. Kurumi was very depressed and Nozomi was just blank. She thought of nothing except nothing. She tried remembering the fun times they had but all the fun times seemed like fuzzy memories. Then one day, Nozomi was going to go to college. Kurumi was actually pretty sad to see her go. Coco was sad but he didn't really show it. They had gotten Natts to come to the train station, too.

"Bye." Nozomi said hugging Coco.

Coco was taken by surprise but hugged her back. Kurumi smiled. Natts just stood there thinking about something (I wonder what... XD).

Then they parted and Nozomi kissed his cheek, "Don't forget me! Or hit on any other girl."

Coco blushed slightly and Kurumi elbowed his hip, "Don't worry Nozomi, I'll make sure Coco-sama won't."

Then Nozomi hugged Syrup quickly and patted his head, "You better send ALL my letters!"

Syrup scoffed.

Nozomi hugged Kurumi and when it came to Natts she smiled, "You know? Komachi thought the same way you did, too." This took Natts by surprise and he smiled.

Coco widened his eyes, Natts just smiled in like 1 year. Coco smiled, Nozomi could do almost any miracle.

Then the train whistle blew. She ran to the door and looked out the window, "SEE YOU SOON COCO! BYE KURUMI! BYE NATTS! BYE SYRUP!" and the train disappeared in sight.

But... That never happened...

* * *

Chiyo: CLIFFY! I know you people hate me XD... When I mean that never happened, I mean Nozomi never saw Coco again... at least until... NOW (I mean later on in the story XD)

Chie: You're really confusing Chiyo

Chiyo: Dill with it *Puts on imaginary sunglasses*

Chie: *Sweatdrops* You have to be kidding me


End file.
